Desperation
by Whurmy
Summary: Liley. Rated M for a reason. "We don't exist anymore at all. We haven't existed in a long time, not us. Together."


**Author's Note: …..Yeah. Well. This is certainly not what I usually write. Actually, I've never written anything even remotely similar to this in any way. My first sex scene. Yay.**

**I'm sorry if this sucks. This idea has been lingering in my mind for days now and I seriously needed to get it down. I planned on giving this a very bitter ending, but...yeah. Kay, well, enjoy and please **_**please **_**give me your honest opinion on this.**

**-x-**

The door slams shut behind us and she launches herself at me, ramming me against the wall with her hands on my neck and shoulder, her tongue shoving itself in my mouth. I let her in eagerly and grip her waist tightly, digging my fingers into the small amount of skin that her shirt has ridden above. She whimpers desperately when I pull back but moans her approval when I suck on her bottom lip. I let go after the slightest nip and slide my hands to the front of her jeans. I stop kissing her completely and lean my forehead against hers. I lock eyes with her and give her a smug smirk, even Jake couldn't give her that desperate, needy look in her eyes that I give her. No one can make her like this, no one but me. I live for the look she's giving me.

She whimpers again, quietly begging me to give her what she wants, what she needs. What only Lola can give her. Lilly doesn't exist in this world, neither does Miley. We don't exist anymore at all. We haven't existed in a long time, not us. Together. There's no such thing as Miley and Lilly anymore, it's only Hannah and Lola. The thought only pisses me off and I quickly switch positions so she's the one pressed against the wall. She can't decide if I'm actually hurting her right now or just being Lola and she shoots me a worried look. I ignore it and bend my head to press hard, wet kisses to her neck. She lets out a quiet moan and leans her head against the wall. Her eyes flutter shut, much to my displeasure. I bite the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder and her eyes fly open with a yelp.

"Don't close them again." I say firmly. She nods and swallows hard, whispers sorry. I don't forgive her. I can't forgive her. I can never forgive her. I keep eye contact with her, trying to tell her just how much I hate her with my eyes. She shivers and I don't really know if it's from me finally unzipping her jeans or if it's from the glare I'm giving her. I don't care. I tug her jeans down her hips and they fall to the floor after I nudge them past her knees. I pick her up with my hands under her ass, her arms wrap around my neck, her legs encircle my waist, just like every other time Lola and Hannah have hooked up in the dressing room.

I drop her on the leather couch and lean over her, kiss her hard. I slide my tongue over her bottom lip, making her think I want in. She opens her mouth willingly but I pull back, teasing her. She seems irritated, but I couldn't care any less than I do right now.

"I really hate you." She states, her voice definitely irritated. I grin and lift her shirt up. She lift her arms and the flashy shirt is off in seconds. It's a shirt only Hannah would wear. Hannah. I growl and bite down on her collarbone, earning a scream that quickly turns into a moan. I smirk and kiss the angry red mark.

"I hate you more, _Hannah._" She glares at me for the slightest of moments. It's short lived, however, her eyes squeeze shut and she grits her teeth when I rub my palms over her nipples. I frown and run my nails over her stomach none too lightly. She gasps and squirms under me, but her eyes open.

"Will you quit fucking doing that?" She spits out, breathless.

"Do you want me to quit fucking you?" She shakes her head vigorously, her eyes bouncing back to their signature desperate look. "Then keep your damn eyes open." She nods once and whimpers, begging. Her moans and breathy sighs may drive me crazy, but the way she whimpers when she really wants me are enough to send me over the edge. This thought pisses me off too, and I slide my fingers under the waistband of her panties. She gets the message and lifts her hips off the couch. I shove them down her legs and she kicks them off and spreads her legs, silently begging me to place myself between them.

I crawl into her, my lips hovering just inches away from hers. She loves kissing, almost as much as I loved her before she became this monster. Before she came Hannah. Before Hannah took Miley from me. I don't get Miley, so she doesn't get kisses. At least not as much as she wants. I shouldn't give them to her at all since I never get Miley, but I can't find it in me to keep myself from her. I can't deny myself those lips. They taste just like Miley. They're the only part of her that stays the same. Her eyes don't hold that beautiful sparkle that they do as Miley. Her gorgeous chocolate waves are replaced with the awful straight blonde locks she has now. I hate Hannah. God, I **hate** Hannah.

"Please." She whispers, breathless. "Please, Lola." I glare at her and this time I know why she's shivering, my hands haven't touched her yet. I hate Lola too. "_Please._" The desperation and defeat in her voice are the only things that make me change my mind, I live on her needing me. My hands trail down her stomach slowly, agonizingly slowly. I don't need her. _She_ needs _me_. One hand rests on her thigh and the other slips between her legs. Her breath catches in her throat before she lets out a deep moan, bucking her hips in approval. I grin at her and swirl one finger around her most sensitive spot, then pull back and rub her swollen lips hard. She groans her disapproval and glares at me. "Will you just do it already?" I chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"Do what, sweetie?" I whisper innocently.

"You _know_ what." She growls. I smile to myself and kiss the spot just below her ear. She moans again and grabs my hips so hard I'm sure it'll leave bruises.

"Do I now?" I question. "Have some manners."

"Please, _please_ just fuck me." Her voice is so desperate she almost sounds close to tears. I'm much more pleased with this than I should be.

"Fine, _Hannah._" She gasps and whimpers when I thrust two fingers inside of her, hard. She needs it hard. Hannah needs it hard and I'm more than happy to give it to Hannah just the way she likes it. Her moans become louder each time I ram back into her. She's whispering obscenities and indecipherable phrases and I can tell how close she is. Her eyes are wild and it's becoming near impossible for her to keep eye contact with me. She won't come unless I kiss her. I have no idea how she holds back, how she keeps enough control to stop herself from going over the edge. She keeps herself dangling over that over that spot for as long as she needs to, as long as it takes for me to give in. She doesn't have to wait long tonight.

One of her hands forms a fist in my hair, pulling me to her. Normally I resist, try to make her wait and suffer for as long as I can, but I'm not patient tonight. Her eyes are all I need to see. I let my own close and I kiss her. Slowly. Softly. I can tell she's shocked at first but she quickly gets over it and returns with the same passion we used to have. A rare, extinct passion that I thought didn't exist anymore. Her kisses get slower, eventually stopping all together. She pants and moans into my mouth. She whispers for me to go slower and I know that this isn't Hannah anymore. I reach up with my free hand and slide it into that awful wig, but I hesitate. She nods her head and smiles shakily at me. I pull it off her slowly with a shaking hand. I almost can't believe that hair is still it's natural color and smile nervously. She smiles back and pulls my own bright blue wig off without hesitation. I'm ecstatic to see that she shares the same grateful smile that I do. The desperation is gone, replaced with a loving gaze that I haven't seen in such a long time. I cup her cheek and kiss her again, just once, trying so hard to tell her everything that I can't put into words. I pull away much too soon for either of our pleasures, but only enough to lean my forehead against hers.

"Please don't stop, Lilly." Her voice is so quiet I almost think it's just my imagination, but her face tells me that she definitely said it. I curl my fingers inside her and press my thumb against her clit. She makes an amazing sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan. I can tell she wants to kiss me again but she resists and settles for pulling my hair harder. She fights to keep eye contact with me but I know her better. I kiss her again, wasting no time before sliding my tongue into her mouth and sucking on her bottom lip. She can't take it. She pulls me against her and presses our lips together firmly. She groans and her back arches against me, her hips bucking against my hand as she loses it. Her center tightens and her hot juices pool around my fingers, she moans my name quietly. After several long moments, she stops moaning and reluctantly withdraws her mouth from mine. I pull out of her slowly, trying not to break the magic spell we've caught ourselves in. I slip my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me, hoping that this isn't Hannah. I don't want Hannah.

I take my time opening my eyes, fearing that when I do this will only be a dream and she'll be Hannah again. Even when I get enough courage to open my eyes hers are still closed, but she's crying. This definitely isn't Hannah. I wipe a few tears away with my thumb and smile at her when she opens her eyes. She looks as scared as I feel.

"I love you, Lilly." I can't keep the grin off my face and kiss her again. It was supposed to be just once, but I can't stop myself from placing small, light kisses all over her cheeks and jaw. She giggles quietly and wraps her arms around my neck. I finally stop myself and pull back just enough to look at her. Oh no, this isn't Hannah.

"I love you too, Miley."

And I don't think she's coming back.

**-x-**

**Thank you for reading this. :) It's way out of my comfort zone, but I'm dying for your honest opinion, so please _please _review?**


End file.
